One problem associated with conventional suture devices is that the insertion of the suture thread into the eye in the needle can be cumbersome and time consuming for the operator. Another problem with conventional suture devices is that they cannot handle both monofilament and braided suture in one instrument. This means that during a procedure an operator may have to switch between instruments in an inefficient and time consuming manner and also follow a complicated procedure simplification.